Gives You Hell
by Trilby97
Summary: Entry for musical cues one-shot contest...revolves around the declining friendship between Bella and Jacob and how Jacob eventually gives up and leaves...


Musical Cues ~ Gives You Hell ~

Song title: Gives You Hell

Artist: All American Rejects.

Summary: Entry for musical cues one-shot contest...revolves around the declining friendship between Bella and Jacob and how Jacob eventually gives up and leaves...

Disclaimer: I own nothing…all the characters belong to SM. My first time entry in a contest…hope you guys enjoy it^^

"What the fuck! What are you doing here Jacob Black?" Jacob heard from behind him, when he turned, he saw Isabella Swan, cut that. Just Bella. That's what she preferred.

She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair was blow dried and set in a ponytail. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't see anger, just annoyance; A common expression towards him for a while now. She was annoyed because he was standing right in front of her desk and she knew he couldn't miss a note kept open there. It was from Edward when he left for a week with his parents. It was short and sweet. 'Take Care'; written in his typical elegant handwriting.

Jacob realizing that he had still to reply said, "Charlie said you were in the bathroom so I could wait for you here."

Bella gave him a resigned sigh and asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Jacob had been taken back by that question, but then again he should have seen that coming one way or the other. _So she doesn't remember_ he thought. "We were supposed to have a day out. Remember?" he said in a little mocking tone.

As soon as realization washed over Bella, the annoyed look fell off and was replaced by guilt. "Oh Jake, I totally forgot. Edward cut short his trip and arrived yesterday only. I was going out with him." Jacob was surprised how coolly she could say that.

Edward Cullen. Carlisle Cullen's son; one of the best doctors in one of the only hospitals of Forks. Over all in short, Jake hated Edward. But he never let that hatred show, as he was Bella's best friend and Edward was her boyfriend. Well Jake was supposed to be Bella's best friend. Still on one issue, he could never hate him to the fullest, as he kept Bella happy and that, to some extent, was enough for him.

Jake didn't want to know what would happen next so he put a blank expression on his face, looked at her, gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement, looked at her bedroom one last time which hadn't changed for years, turned on his heels and walked out with his head held high. The last noise that he heard was Bella call out his name. Even though the tears burnt his eyes, he had his pride to withhold. He had sworn never to cry over _useless_ things. In his heart he knew it was nothing useless. But why would anyone care.

Jacob pulls open the door with all his strength and to his surprise the bolts are still intact. He sees Edward on the other side about to knock on the door. With anger and frustration, he walks past him slamming his shoulder into Edwards. Without a word Edward lets him go, as he knows pity and sympathy are the last things he wants.

_***flashback-14 years back***___

_"I don't wanna be friends with a girl! I am happy with Sam and the others." A 4 year old Jacob whined to his mother. He was playing with his friends when his mother called him over and introduced him to Bella and Renee. ___

_The only girl they had in the group was Leah and well she was a tomboy so they hardly referred to her as a girl. She was just a boy with long hair to Jacob.___

_But Bella was different. It was her first day at the kindergarten and Renee had dressed her in a pink frock with layers of white lace. Her hair was tied back with two clips and in the sun her hair shone of different shades of red. This was one thing that had impressed Jacob and Renee was known to go over the top with most of the things. But overall he had declared her to be too girly and she didn't know the kids Jake was friends with either. After his mother shouted at him and told him he had no choice, Jake, with his hands across his chest led her to where his friends were playing.___

_"This is Isabella swan everyone. Bella, this is everyone." Jake declared in front of his friends. Leah clearly looked annoyed but he ignored her. They all kinda did. Even if she looked like a tomboy, her moods are still of a girl. On the contrary, Sam welcomed her politely. Sam was always mature for his age. Jared and Paul went up to her and were trying to impress her._ Typical guys _Jacob thought. However Bella was just shying away from them. Embry and quill on the other hand just smiled at her and made her feel comfortable.___

_Throughout the day Bella was the center of attention as if she was a shiny new toy to play with. It was even a boost of pride for Jacob as Bella kept close to him, because of which he got glares from both Jared and Paul. Sam just laughed it off. ___

_At the end of the day, everything turned out better than what Jacob has anticipated. ___

_From that day on, Jacob and Bella's friendship just deepened and over time they became best friends. They shared most of the classes. Later on their friend circle grew, with coming in of a lot of douche people like Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. There were two girls, Jessica Stanley; well she tried throwing herself at every guy available. Other was Angela Weber; she was sweet and quiet and had made friends with Bella quick. But they never cared how many friends they have, as long as they both were close.___

_Jacob could have sworn their friendship would remain forever, but unfortunately, nothing is really permanent. Only change is…___

_"…Renee, please think properly about the consequences…" Jacob should have known everything will change after that.___

_***flashback ends***_

"Edward, I haven't seen Jake at school today. I'm worried." Bella whispered to Edward. They were sitting in their biology class and it was past lunch time with no sighting of Jake. Sam and his friends were quiet throughout and others, well they had no interest.

The guilt memories from yesterday were still bothering her and since morning she tried calling him at least 10 times, but every time it went in voice mail. Bella usually has her first period of English with him, but today, he hadn't shown up. He had never missed an English period before.

Edward had told her to give him some time alone. He always understood, but she couldn't agree with him on this one. But then again, after 10 voice calls unanswered, it was evident he did want some lone time.

"Bella stop messaging him." Edward whispered back in a low voice when he saw the phone in her hands. She quickly kept it back in her bag and tried listening to what was happening, even thought everything was just going over her head.

When Bella reached home, she didn't see Charlie's cruiser, so she kept herself engage with homework and dinner so that she doesn't call Jacob again. it was getting to her nerves that he had still not replied any of her calls.

The following day was no better. Jacob was still not there for English, but Bella had progressed. She tried his number just 5 times and yes she was counting. Edward was still telling her to give him his space, which irritated Bella as he had never required not requested for it before.

The 3rd day, with a no show, Bella thought she would loose it if she didn't see or hear from him. She didn't want things to end on such a bitter note.

After school she was determined to drive down to the reservation and confront him face on. As soon as she got in her truck and put it on ignition, Edward came and was standing right out the door. Bella got a shock from that and she could feel that he knew. And well, he sure did know; it was as if he could read her mind.

"Edward, I have to go please. I have to make sure everything is fine."

Edward didn't have an angry expression; on the contrary, it was as if he was expecting it. He didn't try to convince me not to go. Probably he knew how important this was to me. He did, however, had a worried look and just whispered out 'take care' and then moved out of the way. With that I was finally on the road and drove as fast as my rusty truck could pull, towards La Push.

Bella knocked on the door twice when she heard Billy's voice from the inside. He opens the door and is happy to see Bella after a long time. Billy was one of the most active men Bella had ever known. Billy and Charlie had been best friends for years now. He told Bella that Jacob was upstairs.

Knowing that Jacob would be on the other side of the door and that he never keeps his door locked, she kicked it open with all her strength and irritation. Jacob was startled as he got up from his sitting position beside a huge suitcase.

What Bella saw, got her confused. All of Jacob's pictures and posters were gone, his table was empty. His cupboard was open and almost empty. He had 3 boxes full and taped beside the door with a suitcase open right in front of the bed.

"What's going on here? Huh?" Bella demanded in a bit harsher tone than what he had meant to use.

By this time Jacob was back on his knees organizing his suitcase when he replied a quick "I'm leaving" as if he was way too busy to talk.

"Excuse me? Jake you're leaving? Why? When? Where? I mean you didn't even tell…"

Jacob cut her mid way by saying, "Bella as you can see I'm busy packing. Yes I'm leaving. Leaving for Canada; I got in a college and beside that it'll be useless telling you as I know you won't car anyway. I'm leaving tomorrow." That caused Bella's mouth to hang open. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a bad nightmare come true.

"I won't care? Jacob Black! What do you think I am? Just a random person? I'm your best friend okay. Obviously I'll care. And when were you gonna tell me about all this? From Canada through a phone call?"

That got Jacob irritated. It would have been easy if she were a random person.

"Ha Bella. Best friend has just become a word now. We hardly even spend together anymore. And I was gonna tell you about it 3 days back."

Bella looked as if she had been offended by Jacob with that comment, then she remembered what had happened 3 days ago. "Jacob," Bella began in a low tone, "you just barged out like that. I could have cancelled my plans with Edward. why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh so now it's on me?" Jacob shot back.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what Bella? All you do is make excuses all your life." That shut her mouth. She knew Jacob would never tell her to cancel her plans; he was too kind to do that.

But the thought of Jacob leaving was painful. She knew it would open an old wound that had taken a lot of time to heal. She couldn't even bear the thought of it. But it was evident. Everything was right in front of her. He was leaving and Bella knew she would get sick after this. She could feel a knot in her stomach.

"So…" she looked past Jacob, towards some imaginary figure, "Even you're gonna leave me." and with that she left the room without a single glance at Jacob. She ran down, out of the main door and broke down in her truck.

_***flashback-3 years back***__****_

_**"WHAT? Oh my god Renee when did this happen?" Jacob heard his mother speak on the phone. After a pause she continued, "Oh Renee, I hope you know what you are doing. Please think properly about the consequences." Jacob wasn't really interested in the conversation so he just felt shortly after that.**__****_

_**The next day during afternoon, Jacob heard a knock on the door and his mother informed that it was Bella. She was hidden behind Jacob's mother but as soon as she saw him, she rushed towards him and buried her face in his chest. Jacob felt her sobs and gave his mother a confused look. His mother didn't want to mention it in front of Bella so she quietly left. Bella lifted her head and between sobs she managed to say, "my mom left me" and broke down again.**__****_

_**Jacob's expression changed from confusion to shock. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. This was something Jacob would have never thought would happen. Then he remembered last night's conversation he had overheard. He should have listened throughout, so that at least he knew what was happening.**__****_

_**After about an hour later Bella released her hands from his t-shirt. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears dried on her cheeks. She looked up at Jacob and found solace in his eyes.**__****_

_**"I'm sorry. I spoilt your t-shirt." Bella's voice still had hiccups mixed with it.**__****_

_**"You want to talk about it?"**__****_

_**Bella first shook her head, but then gave a slight nod as if she was hesitant in telling him.**__****_

_**"I saw mom's suitcase in our living room a while back. She told me she's leaving. She's leaving me and dad. Jacob, how can she leave us?"**__****_

_**"Sshh Bella. I'm sure she didn't mean to leave. Bella please stop crying, look at me."**__****_

_**Suddenly something happened and she went rigid. She felt some kind of tugging in her stomach. After her mother, Jacob was the only other person she was really close to. Charlie was a loner, he was nice and gave you space. But Jacob and Renee were always with her. She feared that if she got more attached, she would shatter one day. She couldn't bear another separation.**__****_

_**She pushed away from Jacob and started shaking her head slowly. Then she saw a confused look on his face. It was filled with concern and it made her uncomfortable suddenly. Without a word she just rushed out of his room.**__****_

_**Jacob had no idea what had just happen. He was too confused. Later that day his mother briefed him of how Renee had found this man, Phil, a few days back and that she left for Florida with him. Rene was always hyper; mentally she was still a teenager. But still, Jacob would have sworn that Charlie and Renee would be together forever. Well apparently that wasn't the case anymore. **__****_

_**Bella had taken leave from school for the rest of the week. When ever Jacob tried calling, no one picked up and whatever news he got was from Charlie. She had locked herself in her room and hardly eats anything. According to him, Bella was even having nightmares.**__****_

_**The following Monday as Bella entered school, Jacob couldn't believe his eyes. She had definitely lost weight; A lot. Her eyes were void of any emotion. She kept on dodging everyone and walked past Jacob for her first class. 5 minutes later Jacob took his seat next to her and her silence was making him crazy.**__****_

_**"How you been?" Jacob spoke first. Bella looked at him with the same expression then looked back to her books as if she had no idea who the person next to her was. No one spoke for the rest of the class.**__****_

_**This thing continued till the end of the year. Jacob could never get her to answer. She started spending lunch time in isolation. Initially Jacob would go and sit with her, and then Sam told him to give her some space. Whenever Jacob went to visit her, she never looked at him. Once when he tried touching her shoulder, Bella screamed; an ear piercing scream. Since then Jacob stopped coming.**__****_

_**During the vacations Renee had come from Florida for a visit, when she heard what had happened. With the news of her arrival, Bella ran away as soon as possible and returned the next day and later, locked herself in the room. With this Renee cut short her stay and left.**__****_

_**At the start of junior year, Charlie had insisted on placing Bella alone until things get better. Bella was a little better, but still avoided everyone. After Renee had left, Bella started eating normally and her expressions weren't as void as before. Charlie had asked if she wanted to go fishing with him. Bella liked spending time with him because he knew she would come around and to give her space and time. He never pushed her into anything.**__****_

_**3 months had passed since school re-opened; there was a huge buzz over a new family moving in Forks. The hospital was hiring a Dr Carlisle Cullen. He had two children who would be attending Forks High. Bella had yet to see them, but then again, she wasn't really interested in the whole "buzz".**__****_

_**She was sitting for her biology class when a boy entered. He had messy bronze hair going in every direction. He wasn't exactly huge built, nor was he thin. He was just average. But still something about him made him different.**__****_

_**The teacher looked at her with a worried and sympathetic look when Bella realized the seat next to her was the only seat available. Somehow she could feel it would be okay so she started cleaning the other side and stacked up her scattered books. That's when; with a polite smile the teacher motioned the boy towards the seat.**__****_

_**When he settled down he said a polite 'hi'. Bella looked at him and nodded in acknowledgment. There were no more exchanges throughout the period which disappointed Bella, even though she didn't know why.**__****_

_**When the period ended, the boy next to her turned towards her and spoke up, "We have been sitting like this for the past hour and we don't even know each others name. I'm Edward Cullen."**__****_

_**Bella was caught by surprised, but still she smiled at him, she actually smiled in so long. "I'm Bella."**__****_

_**"Well, nice to meet you. Now I'm late for class, so see you tomorrow partner." With that he got up, looked at Bella once more ad walked out.**__****_

_**Since that day, Bella's condition just improved. Charlie was informed that Bella has a partner, but he didn't object as Bella said nothing about it. Even he could notice something better in her. Edward gave her the space she needed. He never said anything to her outside class and in class it was just a hello and very basic random questions. Edward was one person who never pondered for answers, unlike Jacob.**__****_

_**After a few months, Bella joined back into the group and everyone was glad she did. Jacob was in euphoria, but one thing pissed him off. Edward Cullen and his sister Alice Cullen came in like a package. Jacob always had a worried expression which made Bella uncomfortable as he knew too much about her.**__****_

_**As for Edward, on the contrary, Bella felt as if she could tell him anything. Of course the Cullens' had adopted him and Alice when they were very young, so Edward knew how it felt. How one doesn't want to attach themselves with anyone. He use to tell Bella his stories and how he us to run away from home. But then Carlisle and Esme, his adopted parents, had gained his trust and now their bond was unbreakable. And soon Bella started trusting Edward.**__****_

_**Bella had started talking to Jacob. She was thankful he never brought up any sore issues.**__****_

_**After junior year ended, Billy made plans to go visit Rebecca, his daughter, in Canada. Jacob didn't want to leave Bella, but then his mother played her emotional games and convinced him.**__****_

_**In the middle of the holidays, the news spread that Edward and Bella had started dating. Charlie loved Edward too, even though he was disappointed it wasn't Jacob as Billy had been his best friends. But Billy was very understanding throughout.**__****_

_**Bella loved Carlisle and Esme and they loved Bella. Over the summer Alice and Bella became really close. When Jacob came back, it was a shock to him, but still he never let it show. Everyone apart from Bella, obviously, knew that Jacob was in love with her.**__****_

_***Flashback end***_

Bella had called Edward after that and told him what all happened. They both sat in silence in Edward's room, when Bella told Charlie; he was shocked to know that Bella didn't know. This caused another sad moment for her. Deep down she knew it was her fault and she didn't mean to say all that. Edward was supporting, but still she told him she wanted to go home.

At night, Bella couldn't really sleep. She kept on twisting and turning. Once when she did fall asleep, she woke up an hour later covered in sweat and Charlie beside her. Charlie felt helpless; he couldn't do anything about Renee and now it was Jacob.

With a fake reassurance by Bella, Charlie left, but still she had a very broken sleep. The next day as Bella descended down the stairs, she saw Charlie was on the phone and suddenly turned when he heard Bella come. He had a little shocked expression and covering the phone with his hand he whispered out "Jacob's gone" to Bella.

"WHAT? When?" Bella demanded.

"Billy I'll call you back" with that Charlie quickly kept the phone down and continued to Bella, "Bella, his flight leaves in an hour. For some reason he didn't want you to know but Billy was concerned so he called now."

"Oh my god what am I gonna do? An hour?" Bella was now in hysteria.

Suddenly Bella picked her phone and called Edward. As she expected, he had a plan and told her that he'll pick her up in 5 minutes. And well he was there in 5 minutes.

After Bella's phone call, it was shock to Edward too. Thankfully Carlisle knew people at the customs department at the airport. He picked his phone and rushed to his car. Edward can be a crazy driver, not many people knew that. He drove toward Bella's place and was there as promised in 5 minutes. She said a quick bye to Charlie and rushed into the car. As soon as the door closed Edward sped up and Bella was left stunned by his driving.

"Sorry Bella, but we have to reach Port Angeles in half an hour."

At least he was co-operative and that was enough for Bella to pass through the drive. As they hit the highway, Edward sped up to a 100 miles per hour and then took out his phone and quickly dialed a number. He spoke some things way too fast for Bella to understand. But then again she had a few aspects to take care of herself. Main being, to get to Jacob as fast as possible.

They reached the airport in record time. They had 20 minutes till boarding time. Edward rushed to the main gate where he met his father's old friend. Apparently Carlisle had convinced him nice, he led the way for Bella and as Edward gave her the cue she ran…

-

Jacob didn't want to see Bella while parting. He knew this would affect her, he saw how she was when Renee left. He was also pissed by her and her excuses. He wasn't joking when he told her all her life all she does is make excuses. The problem was that Jacob knew her too well.

He had told Billy not to inform, but then again, he couldn't really trust him. But at least he would give him a head start. He didn't like the idea of leaving, but then again he didn't like the idea of staying either. He was happy to know he's going to Canada only. When his older sister Rebecca had shifted to Canada, she told his mother to come too as she was homesick. So since then she had been there and Jacob has missed his mother.

His thoughts were all jumbled as he entered the airport, did all the basic formalities of filling departure forms and immigration forms. Thankfully the rush wasn't much this early in the morning, so his entire luggage was checked in quickly.

After all the security check points, he was ushered towards the waiting area. His plane was schedule to depart in another 45 minutes. To keep himself engaged, he went to a book shop and picked up any random one. He knew he wouldn't read it anyway so bother choosing and picking. A lot was in his head, he didn't get the time to look in the book even though it was kept wide open in front of him.

After half an hour the boarding calls came and that was his cue to get the hell out of here.

Finally with the ticket in hand and all formalities over, Jacob stood up for the last few steps until the long tunnel to board his flight. That's when he heard his name being called by a girl he could never forget. He didn't stop, until he heard her sob his name in complete hysteria. He finally turned and saw Bella bending down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Bella had run when Edward had finally given her the cue to go in the airport. She was glad that Jacob had finally turned, but there were a number of emotions running all over his face. Surprise, anger, dejection, betrayal and with that Bella finally saw the damage she had done. She knew this look would haunt her forever. This was the final goodbye and she didn't like it. Without a word, Jacob turned back and entered the long tunnel to a new life, leaving the old one unresolved.

Please review if you all enjoyed^^


End file.
